The present invention relates to a fluid-operated torque tool for tightening and loosening threaded connectors such as bolts, nuts and the like.
Fluid-operated torque tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art and widely utilized. In known fluid-operated torque tools the tool works substantially perpendicular to the drive axis. In other words, when a fluid-operated torque tool has an engaging element which engages said threaded connector, and a drive formed as a fluid-operated cylinder-piston unit, the piston of the drive is displaced in an axial direction of the cylinder-piston unit, while the engaging element of the tool turns about an axis which is perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder-piston unit. The known tools of this type can be improved.